A New Game
by Creative Sociopath
Summary: Welcome to Ikebukuro. A thriving town full of mystery, suspense and even a little entertainment. Shou Kobayashi, a newcomer to this wonderful city is thrust into a game of cat and mouse. Will he survive the city known as Ikebukuro? The pawns are set for this game. Now with the stage set and the players present, let's get this game underway, shall we?
1. Chapter I

**Title: **A New Game

**Series: **Durarara!

**Ratings/Warnings: **Rated M for violence, swearing, blood/gore, dark themes and lemon (possibly)

**Pairings: **Onesided OC x Izaya, OC x OC, Shizuo x OC, Masaomi x OC (more later)

**Genre: **Romance, Suspense, Thriller and a mix of others.

**Summary: **Welcome to Ikebukuro. A thriving town full of mystery, suspense and even a little entertainment. Shou Kobayashi, a newcomer to this wonderful city is thrust into a game of cat and mouse. Will he survive the city known as Ikebukuro? The pawns are set for this game. Now with the stage set and the players present, let's get this game underway, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! All characters belong to Ryohgo Narita. However, the OCs used in this story are created by me and my friend who has given me permission to use her as well as the plot. Now I hope you enjoy.

**A New Game**

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. The citizens would go on with their business without a care in the world. This was the norm in the city. A young boy of about sixteen years old with dark hair and equally black eyes stepped off the subway platform. Most of the time, people come to this city to start a new life. They come to the city for opportunities and new beginnings. This boy, Shou Kobayashi, was no exception.

_At last, I have arrived to Ikebukuro. Hmm… quite populated as I expected._

Shou looked around watching the other passengers depart from the subway. Before moving to Ikebukuro, Shou exchanged emails with a girl who lived in the city. It was now that he was going to meet his pen-pal in person.

"Shou-kun, is that you?"

At the sound of his name, Shou turned his head and saw a girl standing before him. She was short, at least five foot one, and she had strawberry blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink hoodie, a white skirt, white knee-socks and black knee-high boots.

"Ah. You must be Moe-chan" Shou said with a soft smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hai! It is me, Moe Mikami!" she said, brightly. "Anyway, let's get out of here. How was the train ride, Shou-kun?"

"Long and tiring to be honest, Moe-chan" Shou sighed, as he walked beside her in the crowd.

"You did live quite a distance away from the city… but none of that matters now for you are now here! Welcome to Ikebukuro, Shou-kun! Allow me to give you a tour!"

The two walked as Moe described each city district as thoroughly as she could. Shou observed his surroundings as he listened to Moe. Finally, she changed the subject.

'Ne, Shou-kun, have you been accepted into any high schools yet?"

"I will be transferring to Raira Academy."

"We're going to be classmates!? That's awesome! Shou-kun will be my senpai!" Moe said, cheerfully.

_Classmates, huh?_

"Yumach! Push harder!"

"No good, Erika. She's just going to have be put inside sideways."

Shou turned his head and saw two people. One was a girl dressed in black with a black beanie hat with brown hair and eyes and the other was a boy in a turquoise hoodie with sandy-blond hair.

"Ah, Eri-chii! Yuma-chii!" Moe shouted.

The boy and girl looked up as they saw Moe and walked towards her.

"Moe-chan! You're not dressing Lolita style today… I almost didn't recognize you!"

"That's not nice, Yuma-chii!" Moe pouted.

"Who's this?"

"This is my pen-pal that I told you guys about: Shou Kobayashi-kun. Shou, this is Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. Two of my friends" Moe said, smiling brightly.

"Shou Kobayashi. That sounds like the name for a manga character! What do you think, Erika?"

"Kobayashi is a popular surname, Yumach but it all depends on his character to be honest. He looks like the protagonist but has some mysterious intentions! Don't you think?"

"Yes, yes! I see it but also maybe he has a loli-complex! Or perhaps… thinks of himself as a big brother figure!"

"I… can hear you…" Shou said.

"You'll get used to this soon, Shou-kun. Eri-chii, Yuma-chii, what were you trying to load in Sabu-chii's van?"

Walker and Erika smiled as they showed Moe the newly acquired cutout they received for their collection. Moe gasped seeing that it was a cut-out of Holo from the series _Spice and Wolf._

"She's so pretty~ and we got a good deal on her!"

"Awesome! Where are Dotachiin and Sabu-chii?"

"What are you two going on about?"

A man dressed in a dark green zip up hoodie, beige pants and a black beanie walked up to the group. He sighed when he saw Erika and Walker with the cut-out.

"Hey Dotachiin! It's been a while!" Moe said, greeting him.

The man scowled at the name. "Don't call me that. My name is Kyohei Kadota. Who's this?" he said, raising his eyebrow at seeing Shou.

"Shou Kobayashi. Pleased to meet you Kadota-san."

"Nice to meet ya. Sadly, I can't stay and chat but we should get to know one another later. Erika! Walker! Let's go!"

"It was nice meeting you, Shou-kun! Bye!"

Kyohei, Erika and Walker walked away just as a van pulled up. They climbed inside the van and soon disappeared into the streets.

_Well… that was certainly interesting…._ Shou thought.

"Now what?" he turned to Moe.

Moe was silent for a moment and then her stomach growled. She chuckled nervously and then said: "How about some sushi?"

* * *

Shou and Moe walked down the street and found themselves on the south side of Ikebukuro. Many restaurants were positioned there but one that stood out was a sushi restaurant called, "Russia Sushi." A tall, black man was standing just outside the restaurant handing out fliers.

"Come eat at Russia Sushi! It good and won't kill you!"

"Hey Simon!"

"Ah, Moe-chan. Did you come for sushi? I give discount."

"Gee, thanks Simon! Actually we were in the neighborhood and decided to stop in for a bite. Simon, this is Shou Kobayashi. He is new to the city so I am showing him around."

"Is this your boyfriend, Moe-chan?"

At the word, "boyfriend", Moe's cheeks turned bright pink and she flailed her arms defensively as she said: "Ehhh!? No-No! Shou-kun isn't my boyfriend!"

"Ah… I see. How sad. Moe-chan is a pretty little thing. Didn't you have a boyfriend, before?"

"Once…. But I don't like talking about that, Simon. Now please let us in so we can have some of Dennis-san's sushi!"

"Yes, yes. Please come on in" Simon said, stepping to the side so they could enter.

Moe and Shou entered the restaurant. It was just like your normal sushi bar. They took a seat in the back of the restaurant where they were given menus. Shou looked at his menu and decided to order the spicy tuna roll while Moe preferred something sweeter and ordered some sweet sushi. When both received their food, they thanked Simon, their waiter, and slowly began to eat.

"Ne, Shou-kun, let's get a parfait to celebrate you arriving in Ikebukuro!"

"Sure…" Shou said, absentminded as he nibbled on his spicy tuna roll.

"Now Shou-kun, why is it that you moved to Ikebukuro?"

"Oh… well I'm transferring to Raira and finishing up my high school education there."

"Sou ka…" she said, eating her food. "Well, let me tell you the basics that go on here in the city. All throughout Ikebukuro, there are color gangs. Most notably are the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares but the Blue Squares disbanded, I think. However, there is a colorless gang called The Dollars. Besides them, there are also a number of hazards I should warn you about. For starters, there is Simon. Simon, is regarded as one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro but the title of "Strongest Man" does not belong to him."

"Then who does it belong to?"

From the distance, there was the sound of an explosion. It was so loud that it could be heard by the people in the restaurant. Moe smirked as she looked out the window.

"That would be him now. Shizuo Heiwajima. Whatever you do, try not to cross paths with him."

_Shizuo Heiwajima. Regarded as the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro, huh? Well, based on that explosion, that title must be accurate… but still… I should make sure I do all my research before I encounter such a person…. _Shou thought.

"Any more information I should know about, Moe-chan?"

"Etto…. Let's see… ah! Izaya Orihara. He's an information broker but his base of operations is in Shinjuku. He's mostly not around Ikebukuro that much so you might not run into him on the streets but if you happen to run into him, I'd run the other way. He can be quite dangerous. With that, I think that is everything. Many rumors appear on the web though so I'll keep my eyes peeled on anymore I come across and let you know, okay?" Moe said, smiling.

"Arigatou, Moe-chan. That is some useful information" Shou said, giving a small smile.

_Izaya Orihara. I feel as if I heard that name before… but maybe I am just imagining things._

"Simon! The check, please!" Moe said, waving the Russian over.

* * *

After the two ate at Russia Sushi, they were back on the streets. It was close to about nine o'clock and the city lights were shining brightly. There was a sound in the background, the sound of a horse neighing.

"This must be Shou-kun's lucky day! You're about to see an urban legend! Come on!"

She took off running and Shou chased after her. She stopped at the end of the street where there was a pitch black bike passing by.

"The Black Rider… they say it's an urban legend. The bike itself is pitch black with no lights or license plate. The rider itself is clad in black but is totally mysterious! It's one of the hottest topics around here in Ikebukuro!" Moe said, her eyes shining brightly.

Shou watched in awe at the Black Rider. The rider passed him and Shou couldn't help but think how beautiful and mystifying the sight was.

_The Black Rider… I've heard the legend. A supernatural entity that can be found in Ikebukuro. This town is certainly going to be interesting._

* * *

**-Taro Tanaka has logged in the chat-**

**-Kanra has logged in the chat-**

**Taro Tanaka: Hello there.**

**Kanra: Good evening~**

**-Kuro has logged in the chat-**

**Kanra: Oh? A newcomer? Welcome!**

**Kuro: Hello! Guess what?**

**Taro Tanaka: What?**

**Kuro: I moved to Ikebukuro today!**

**Taro Tanaka: Really? How was it?**

**Kuro: I learned a lot of interesting things today.**

**Kuro: I even saw the Black Bike.**

**-Setton has logged in-**

**Setton: Good evening.**

**Setton: Oh? You saw the Black Bike, Kuro?**

**Kuro: Indeed I did.**

**Setton: Was this around nine o'clock?**

**Kuro: Yeah! How'd you know?**

**Setton: Let's just say… I was probably in the area too.**

**Kuro: Awesome! We should meet up some time!**

**Kanra: So how are you enjoying Ikebukuro so far?**

**Kanra: I heard a lot of daaaaaaangerous things happen in that city~**

**Kanra: Ooh! Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps!**

**Kanra: I'm scared! ;~;**

**Kuro: Kanra-san, get a hold of yourself.**

**Kuro: It's not too bad here. I think I'm going to like it here! :****D**

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Aaaand there we go. The beginning of the rebooted title for this. I have plenty of ideas for this and I hope to make this flow well. My intention is to make this like the show so this story will be switching point of views a lot. Anyway, I hope you all like this and as always, please make sure to review! Reviews will make a happy author-sama and more updates. Anyway, peace~!_


	2. Chapter II

_Chapter II_

Spring. A time for new beginnings and a new school year. Kids across Ikebukuro were in their school uniforms as they began to walk to class. Among the crowd were Shou Kobayashi and Moe Mikami.

"Ohayo Shou-kun~!" Moe greeted him with a bright smile on her face.

"Ohayo Moe-chan. Are you ready for the new semester?" he asked her.

"Not really… but Raira is one of the top schools in Japan so might as well work hard, right?"

Shou nodded as he walked with the girl. As they walked, Shou wondered what kind of a place Raira was and what would be in store for him when he got there. He could barely contain the anticipation.

* * *

Masaomi Kida was grinning ear to ear. It was the day for a new school year and the one thing on his mind was: girls, girls, girls. The young sixteen year old walked the halls as he looked around.

_I must be in paradise! Look at all the beautiful girls surrounding me! Who knew Raira Academy could be filled with so many beauties! I better NOT be dreaming-_

Masaomi's fantasy was interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"Gomenasi…" said a soft voice.

"Oh it's alright-"

Masaomi looked up and saw a young girl. She was wearing the Raira Academy uniform for first years. She was up to his nose and she had long blonde hair tied in two ponytails but the thing that he found odd was that the girl was wearing a blindfold.

"You know, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't wear a blindfold to school. Here, let me take that off and let me see your face~"

The girl shook her head.

"No thank you. This blindfold is important to me. Now I'll be on my way."

She started to walk away and Masaomi stared at her in awe.

_Just who was that girl anyway? _

His gold eyes narrowed as he watched her walk away,

_Such a strange girl_, he thought.

* * *

Mikado Ryuugamine sat at his seat in his new classroom. As luck would have it, his friend and fellow classmate, Anri Sonohara, was also placed in the same class as him. He smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink due to the crush he had on the female. Class was soon to begin as students started to rush in and take their seats.

"Alright class, now we have a new transfer student. Please welcome Shou Kobayashi."

Mikado noticed a dark haired boy with messy hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Mikado couldn't help but think of himself when looking at him.

_He reminds me of myself for when I first entered Ikebukuro…._

"Pleased to meet you all! I'm Shou! I hope we become great friends!" Shou said, smiling brightly.

Mikado didn't know why but this kid sent chills down his spine. Something about Shou Kobayashi screamed danger to him.

"Our class representatives can show you around the campus. Ryuugamine! Sonohara!" the homeroom teacher shouted to them.

Both Mikado and Anri stood up as Shou walked towards them.

"I-I'm Mikado Ryuugamine" Mikado said, hesistantly.

"Anri Sonohara" Anri whispered softly.

"Pleasure to meet you" Shou said, with a small smile.

"Shall we start with the tour?"

* * *

_I wonder how Shou-kun is doing,_ she sighed as she was reading a manga_._ It was time for class introductions. She was about to stand up until she heard: "I'm Mairu Orihara! My interests include manga and porn! Oh and for all you guys, I already have a male partner in mind but for all you girls, I'm open! Just remember that when you confess your undying love for me!"

Moe blinked.

_Orihara Mairu…? What a strange girl…._

The girl behind Mairu stood up and Moe saw that she was stranger than the first. She was fairly pretty with blonde hair tied in pigtails but the most peculiar thing was the blindfold on her face.

"Hisoka…. Tachibana" she said, before sitting down.

Now it was Moe's turn.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Moe Mikami! I'm looking forward to a great school year!" she said, smiling brightly.

"KYAAA~ Moe-chan! KAWAII~!"

"Quiet down, Orihara!"

Moe sat down in her seat but her attention was on the mysterious girl with the blindfold.


End file.
